Blueberry Soup, Aïee!
by Silvestra
Summary: Harry meets the new (aroused) stripper - and is surprised. HD One-shot.


Blueberry Soup... Aïee!  
Written (mostly) by Silvestra, Devilita made the awesome picture(s).  
  
Authors: Dev "Crazy Bitch" Malfoy (Draco-lover) and Silvestra "Silicon Sil" Malfoy (Lucius-lover) Rating: R Genre: PWP, slash, humor, romance Disclaimer: We don't own Hawwy or Dwaco (though we'd very much like to...). Hawwy and Dwaco belong to Joanne Rowling, the smut belongs to us! Ha, wööööööörship us! (TRÖLL! AÏEE!) - thanks for that quote belongs to Squeaky, whose Crudely Drawn Stick Figures have become a legend among us Potterholics.  
  
Note: This is purely dedicated to Michael Malfoy whom we both worship and adore as our Master. Keep writing, big boy.  
  
Note number 2: As we both love Squeaky's Crudely Drawn Stick Figures, we'll honour her. This means that we'll use some of her most popular expressions in our conversations and so on. But this is, alas, not to be taken as an offence. We just love Squeaky.  
  
~¤~¤~¤~  
  
Harry was lonely. He had never been this lonely before and that's why he decided to leave, to go to the legendary porn bar called Ghaunis (A/N: Don't ask... It's an inside joke). He heard that there will be a new stripper called Blueberry Soup. Harry found this name very exotic and, as his pants could tell, arousing.  
  
He had the address of Ghaunis and strolled off to Hogsmeade to get there. Harry was only 16 but as he had always looked like a 20-year-old, he was sure they'd let him in.  
  
"Aïee! I wonder who this Blueberry Soup-guy is", Harry thought when he walked pass all kinds of Sex Shops and other nice things. He saw something that he thought was Remus in a drag queen bar, but "it could have been just Professor Dumbledore", he thought. "Remus is way too kind to go there."  
  
~¤~¤~¤~  
  
After twenty minutes of searching he finally saw a Neon Pink sign that said "Ghaunis - step in, handsome!". Harry blinked. Handsome? He took a mirror from his pocket and looked at himself. "Wowies, that means me!" He did his hair and stepped in.  
  
What he first saw, shocked him and scarred him forever. Lupin was having a lap dance from - professor Snape?! Harry shook his head, muttered a quiet "Aïee" and looked back to Lupin and Snape.  
  
Snape was wearing a fishnet corset, stay-ups and high heel boots. He held a whip in his other hand and his other hand was tightly groping what looked like Remus' crotch.  
  
"Ooh, Sevvie! I always knew you had a thing for me", Remus moaned and kissed Snape passionately on the lips. Harry blinked and felt, as his pants told him, aroused.  
  
Harry turned his gaze away from now-doing-something-more-than-lapdancing- Sevvie and Remus and continued to the next room. It was illuminated by neon green lights and somehow Harry felt that this was the room of the mysterious Blueberry Soup. Harry felt, as his pants told him, aroused. "Blueberry Soup, where are you?" he thought and looked around. He saw many items that could have been straight from Filch's (A/N: somehow I feel that having "Filch" and "straight" in the same sentence doesn't make any sense...) office: handcuffs, chains and whips.  
  
"Aïee! Sadomasochism... I feel, as my pants tell me, aroused", Harry said, stretched the waistband of his pants and looked. "Down, boy. You gotta wait for the Soup."  
  
He stepped out of the room and went to the next one. "Blueberry Soup performing today", a note said on the door. Harry opened the door and saw a big bunch of people chatting tensely, apparently waiting for Blueberry Soup. And he decided to do the same.  
  
~¤~¤~¤~  
  
Harry waited. And waited. He was starting to feel sleepy, maybe due to the small drinks with small umbrellas, that were served by house-elves who were dressed in pillowcases that said "Drink Blueberry Soup." Harry, after reading this text, felt, as his pants could tell him, aroused (A/N: yeah... we know that's been said pretty many times. But fear not, our worthy readers (are there such?), there will be an end).  
  
And suddenly the other lights went on. There was a stage in front of Harry and - there was a pole in the middle of it. And, clinging to it, was the most incredible male creation the world had ever seen. Everyone in the hall were sighing and moaning, as he moved sensually to the beat of "Sexy Thing". Harry was staring at him, with his mouth open. There was something so familiar about him... Why couldn't Harry figure out what it was? Blueberry Soup was wearing skin tight leather pants. He had nothing covering his muscular belly. He had silky scarves wrapped around his arms - like he was ready to open the scarves and tie them around anyone who happened to please his eyes. But Harry did not see his eyes. He was wearing a dark mask that covered his eyes. His blonde hair was wet and it was hanging on his face. And Harry thought he was simply a Sex God.  
  
Blueberry Soup moved closer, towards Harry, who felt aroused. And now he really felt aroused, as he could see when he looked into his pants. "Gee", Harry thought, "it has never been that big before." And whether or not this was due to Blueberry Soup's sensual show, Harry knew - he had to know him better.  
  
"Blueberry! Blueberry! Blueberry!" People's cheers echoed in the hall and Harry felt sweaty. He knew that Soup would never notice him... After all, he was just plain old Harry. Plllaaaaaiinn olllldd Harry. No-one ever noticed him.  
  
Yet then it happened, like a thunderbolt out of BLUE. Blueberry turned his eyes towards Harry. Harry shivered at his glance. "Wowies", he thought voicelessly and looked intensely back at Blueberry.  
  
Blueberry walked down from the stage and started to walk towards Harry, passing all the other tables, without even looking at the other customers who had also paid for the show and who now were shouting angrily that Soup should also pay attention to them, "not only to that midget in glasses!" But Soup didn't care. Harry was his target.  
  
~¤~¤~¤~  
  
Ever since Draco had stepped to the stage and the lights had come on, he had felt there was something strangely familiar in the hall. And then he saw Harry. He felt like tearing the mask off, running to him and fucking him there, among all the people. He finally had got Harry in his net. He knew Harry was watching him, wishing they could spend a night together - an unforgettable night - , wishing he could taste his milky white skin, wishing he would smell his scent - the sweaty scent of sex.  
  
And Draco knew he was now ready. He would fuck Harry's brains out - either as Blueberry or as himself. He was only afraid of one thing. If Harry sees who I am, will he leave? Draco threw that thought out of his head and continued strolling towards Harry who seemed to be so close, yet so far. This could change their lives forever.  
  
~¤~¤~¤~  
  
Harry was amazed. Blueberry Soup was so close... Harry could smell his scent. Harry felt even more aroused. He knew he had to have this guy. Whoever it really was.  
  
And so when Blueberry Soup opened his mouth and spoke, Harry was shocked.  
  
"I thought you might be here, Potter."  
  
Draco Malfoy.  
  
DRACO MALFOY was in front of him, dressed as Blueberry Soup?! Undoing one of his scarves and placing it on Harry's eyes. Harry had no time to object - he couldn't see anything, and yet there were a lot of people in the hall - he could have hit any of them if he had started to fight. So he just gave in to Draco's will and let him take him out of the hall.  
  
Blueberry Soup, who now had revealed to be Draco, led Harry back into the green room with the sadomasochism-ish stuff. Draco removed the scarf from Harry's eyes.  
  
"Harry..." he whispered into Harry's ear. Harry looked at him, partly disgusted and partly with drunken eyes.  
  
"Malfoy", he said coldly. "Why - why are you here?" Harry asked tensely.  
  
"I am the Blueberry Soup, Harry", Draco said. "I knew I'd pursue you into my net. Worship me, Potter, as there is no way back." After saying this, Draco grabbed Harry's shoulders and kissed him roughly on the lips. Harry struggled but then he remembered he was aroused. And kissed Draco back (A/N: Aïee!!).  
  
"Oh, Harry... You don't know how long I've been dreaming about this..." Draco moaned, his mouth against Harry's ear. Harry couldn't say anything - he was ecstatic. No matter how hard everyone tried to pressure him the fact that he hated Malfoy, he knew that he was attracted to him.  
  
"Draco... Make me moan (A/N: AÏEE!)", Harry whispered. Draco pushed him against one of the neon-green walls. With a couple of fast wrist movements, Draco undid Harry's trousers. The arousal had now grown into its full point and Harry was in a point of explosion. When Draco moved his hands towards Harry's broomstick, Harry moaned. "Yeah... Please, there, Draco! Take me as you've always wanted, you bitch!" Draco smirked the familiar Malfoy smirk and moved his mouth lower.  
  
"Egads!" squealed Harry, as Draco's lips touched his aroused member. Draco pulled his mouth further from Harry's member and sneered.  
  
"Not so fast, Harry. You have to obey me to get what you want", Draco said and got up, facing Harry. He kissed Harry hard on the lips and Harry tasted blood in his own mouth. Draco was a bit hard sometimes.  
  
"Oh no, Draco!" Harry squealed. "What do you want me to do?" he asked nervously. Draco laughed sensually.  
  
"Easy, boy. See those handcuffs there?"  
  
~¤~¤~¤~  
  
After a couple of minutes, Draco was attached to the bed with handcuffs (A/N: Aïee!). Harry had taken off his leather pants and Draco now only had a small thong on. Harry squeaked. Draco was just as aroused as he was.  
  
"Harry... Take me", Draco moaned. "Take it in your mouth, make me come", he said. Then he gestured Harry to lean closer to him and whispered into Harry's ear: "No-one's ever made me come. I'd let you be the first one (A/N: this is in honour to you, Michael)."  
  
"Draco..." Harry whispered. "Are you serious? I mean - you hate me", Harry said, taking a deep breath.  
  
"Harry", Draco said. "Do you want to fuck me or not?" Draco asked and looked tensely into Harry's eyes. And Harry saw the answer in Draco's eyes. Draco was serious and no, he didn't hate him.  
  
"Draco, of course I want to fuck you", Harry said and pressed his lips on Draco's. He kissed the Slytherin roughly, his tongue looking for Draco's tongue. Draco invited him deeper into his mouth. Their tongues slithered against each other like two snakes.  
  
Then Harry stopped kissing Draco. Draco was left to breathe rapidly, as Harry smirked - in so Malfoy-ish way - and started to pull Draco's thong off (A/N: EGADS!). When Harry touched the blonde boy's member with his lips, Draco gasped a bit and lifted himself slightly from the bed. Harry smirked again.  
  
"Draco, now we're playing with my rules", he whispered. He took Draco in his mouth, as if he had been without food for three weeks. Draco moaned and gasped. Harry moaned against Draco's member, making the Slytherin shiver and gasp even more.  
  
And a moment later Draco felt a huge explosion. He felt how Harry swallowed all of it and then Draco lay, shaking from head to toe.  
  
"Harry - that was- -" he started.  
  
"- -amazing, I know", Harry said. And then he smirked. Again. "You know what, Draco? I guess it's your turn", he said grinning. Draco opened and closed his mouth a couple of times like a fish being brought out of water.  
  
"My turn?" he asked in disbelief. Harry nodded and started to hum gently:  
  
"Show me love, show me love, show me love, show me love, show me love 'til I open that door Show me love, show me love, show me love, show me love, show me love 'til I'm up off the floor Show me love, show me love, show me love, show me love, show me love 'til it's inside my pores Show me love, show me love, show me love, show me love, show me love 'til I'm screaming for more..."  
  
There was a short silence, during which Draco looked at Harry.  
  
"Did you hear, Draco? Show me love." Harry released Draco from handcuffs. Harry kissed, bit and licked his neck gently. Draco shivered. Harry stopped. Harry let his fingers wander on Draco's chest, touching his nipple piercing. "Show me love, Draco."  
  
And Draco did what he was told to do. He started kissing Harry wildly, all his senses tingling and numb. Yet he tasted Harry's young, untouched scent - Harry was still a virgin.  
  
"Harry", Draco said slowly. "You understand that you're about to give your virginity to me?" Draco asked. Harry rolled his eyes.  
  
"Draco, for fuck's sake. Yes, I understand. I'm completely aware of my desires. And right now I desire to have you in me and come inside me before I die from waiting." Draco looked at him quietly. Then he smirked.  
  
"Poor Harry, you have no idea where you've put yourself..."  
  
~¤~¤~¤~  
  
Next morning Harry woke up, naked, next to Draco Malfoy. Harry smiled and stroked the blonde boy's sweaty hair. Draco didn't wake up. He continued snoring in a cute, childish way. Harry rolled on his back and blushed, when he remembered last night.  
  
They had had wild sex for over ten times, probably twenty. Harry was too ecstatic to count. Draco had made Harry come every time.  
  
Harry remembered the whipping. He was sure that he'd have red blood marks in his back. He was sure he'd have red blood marks in his shoulders, where Draco had dug his nails to when he had come. And how Draco had screamed... "Oh my GOD!! Oh god!!"  
  
But one thing bothered Harry. When Draco had come, he hadn't looked at him. Nor had he said Harry's name. Harry couldn't see it, but he felt it. Harry nudged Draco a bit. The boy moaned and opened his eyes.  
  
"What, Harry?" Draco yawned.  
  
"I want you to come to me before I leave", he said quietly. Draco smirked.  
  
"As you wish", he said. He rolled on top of Harry, brushing his lips against Harry's. Harry turned his back at Draco who gently put himself inside him.  
  
He pumped in and out in a gentle beat, and when Harry felt Draco was about to come, he sang quietly:  
  
"Don't you hide your eyes from me, open them and see me now..." As Draco heard this, he flashed his eyes open. Harry felt it. And when Draco came for the last time, he came screaming "Harry!! Harry, fucking god!!" As Harry heard this, he tensed.  
  
Draco rolled next to Harry, breathing heavily. Harry smiled, stroked his hair and whispered:  
  
"I love you, Blueberry." Draco looked into his eyes.  
  
"I love you too, Strawberry."  
  
And they fell asleep.  
  
-The End-  
  
(A/N: the word "aroused" appears 11 times. 10 times in the form "aroused" and ONLY, I repeat, ONLY ONCE in the form "arousal". Enjoy.)  
  
The wonderful original version is to be viewed here: . There is the version with a picture :) 


End file.
